prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS47
"Daigyakuten! Kuromaku tte dare no koto?" is the 47th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Synopsis Following from the previous episode, Saki and Mai face Akudaikan, who repels Spiral Star Splash, but Michiru and Kaoru help them defend, but Akudaikaan is still stronger than the 4 of them. Even after Akudaikan's attack, the girls still stand, even though they used their energy. However, Akudaikaan still has a lot of power.He said he'll destroy everything with his hands, and Birght said, that they will protect everything with their hands. Meanwhile, at the Land of Greenery, a storm came, and all the animals got crazy, scaring Minori. Korone was talking to Princess Filia, and felt, that the power of destruction is so stong, that it affects even the Land of Greenery. Animals sense that. Princess Filia said, that not only the Land of Greenery is affected - the Fountains are too. Spirits are hiding. The presence is still small, but it needs to be driven out fast. Meanwhile, the 4 girls were battling Akudaikaan. Michiru and Kaoru went behind a rock, and Moop with Fuup came. Girls asked them to go hide somewhere safe. Michiru reminded them, how they met at the Fountain of Sky for the first time - the girls thoought, how weak they are and had no interest in them, so they left them at peace, but now they care about them, and want for them to hide and be safe. The girs returned to the battlefield, and Moop with Fuup wanted to do something for them. Then they noticed Goyan with the Carafe. They decided to retrieve it. At the battlefield, AKudaikan asked, why are they still fighting - all the life still come to an end with no exceptions. Bright said, that this is the point why is it so important. Because we have to live in it's fullest. AKudaikaan still said, that the world belongs to him, and Michiru with Kaoru said, that world belongs to everyone living in it. Akudaikaan got angry and attacked them again. He said, that they won't survive another full attack of his, but Michiru and Kaoru encouraged Bright and Windy to don't give up, and they used Spiral Star Splash again. Michiru and Kaoru used their move again, together with Spiral Star Splash, and it collided with Akudaikaan's attack. Akudaikaan put more power, but suddenly, a light appeared. It was everyone's wish to help Pretty Cure - Korone, Princess Filia and all the spirits' from retrieved fountains cheering for Pretty Cure. Everyone did their best, and hit Akudaikaan. Goyan even dropped the Carafe, letting Moop and Fuup retrieve it. Akudaikaan fell, but he got up again. Everyone were prepared to fight again, when Akudaikaan's chest broke. He was emty inside, but still alive and could use attacks. He wanted to destroy everything - even Dark Fall when Goyan came, and started scolding Akudaikaan, that he can't destroy Dark Fall. Then he took a fire that was always burning on a rock, and put it down, killing Akudaikaan. He said, that this fire is Akudaikaan's life. Then he transformed to giant monster, saying, that this is his true form. He said, that Akudaikaan was just a tool to take over the world, and he was supposed to become the ruler of new world. Then, because Dark Fall was about to break because of all that power, Goyan teleported everyone to the beach at the Land of Greenery. He said, that they and the Land of Greenery will be destroyed. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Akudaikan *Goyan *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes